In The Night
by ledarlingchild
Summary: Leilah Storme has moved from Starling City to Central City after years of helping the vigilante Oliver Queen. She has put that life behind her, and has become a forensic assistant, alongside her friend, Barry Allen. After a near death experience on the day of the explosion of the Particle Accelerator, changes happen to Leilah. (Barry x OC) I suck at descriptions. OTL
1. Chapter 1 : I am Leilah Storme

**Chapter One**

**I'm Leilah Storme**

* * *

><p>"Do you really have to leave, Layla?" Felicity asks me while I'm locking my suitcase.<p>

I sighed and looked at her, "Felicity, I have to. I've already bought a house in Central City, I have a new job as a forensic scientist, and to be completely honest, I'm tired of all the crime fighting stuff these days..." I told her.

I saw a glint of hurt in my best friend's eyes. I stood up and gave her a big hug.

"I promise you, I'll visit as many times as I can... Okay?"

Felicity nodded, and I smiled, "Tell Oliver and Diggle I said bye and I love them both." Felicity gave me a sad smile, "I love you, Layla." she told me. I grinned, "I know. I love you too, you bundle of brain and awkwardness~" I cooed.

Felicity smiled and I walked out of the house, waving to her as I went towards my motorcycle. I saw Felicity smile, and I nodded at her, putting on my helmet and took off.

* * *

><p>I parked at the house I was staying at and I saw someone waiting outside there for me. I chuckled and walked towards him, "Sorry sir, but I'm pretty sure this house is already sold~" I teased. He turned around and smiled, engulfing me in a hug.<p>

"Whoa there, tiger~! Calm yourself!" I cooed.

He laughed and tightened his grip around my waist, while I did the same with is heck, resting my chin on his shoulder. I felt his breath on my neck, shifted slightly, then soon, pulling away. He grinned at me, "Hi, Leilah.."

"Well hello there mister Barry Allen!" I exasperated. He smiled, "Well, since you're here... do you mind getting my trunk I have attactched on the back of my bike? I have two bags full of shoes to carry..." I asked.

Barry smiled and nodded, going over to my bike to get my trunk. I ran over to the sidecar and got my two bags full of shoes.

I headed back over to the front door, grabbing a key from my pocket, and asked Barry to unlock the door, as he still was able to use a free hand. He obliged and unlocked the door.

I looked around the place. It was a very modern architecture setup, and I had some of my furniture moved in here, (Like a bed, tv, computer and desktop, as well as my amazing couch.)

We went to go observe the house after putting everything in the living room. The kitchen, absolutely gorgeous, there were two bathrooms, and two bedrooms. We walked into the smaller bedroom, where my bed was put. Then, Barry and I scurried towards the bigger bedroom which was downstairs.

We stepped in and I was amazed. "Wait wait wait, so you mean to tell me that you had your house come with furniture too?" he asked. I came to realization and my jaw dropped, "Huh. Now that explains why I spent so much money on this house..." I said with a nod.

After we got everything settled, I walked Barry to my door, "So, when are you going to start working at the station?" Barry asked. I shrugged, "Tomorrow, probably... I might get my stuff moved up in the lab with you..." I said with a smile.

Barry nodded, "Well, see you then Leilah." I nodded with a smile, giving him a hug.

* * *

><p><em>"Good Morning Starshine! The Earth Says Hello! Good Morning Starshine! The Earth Says Hello! Good Morning Starshine! The Earth Says—"<em>

"OH MY GOD, SHUT UP!" I groaned, grabbing my phone and turning off my alarm. I stood up, rubbing my eyes, and groaning.

I unlocked my phone, putting on some music as I got ready.

I put on a Marvel tank top and some distressed jeans. I tied my hair in a ponytail, slapping my makeup on quickly and putting on my glasses.

I ran downstairs to grab some bread and put cream cheese on it. I bit the end of it slightly, letting the sandwich hand from my mouth as I put on my heeled boots. Then, my phone rang, "The queen of darkness, Leilah Storme at the phone, what do you need?" I asked in a cheery voice.

I could hear Barry roll his eyes, "Are you at the crime scene yet?" he asked me. My eyes widened and I gasped. "Fuck!" I groaned. He chuckled, "It's okay, it's your first day, they won't go hard on you. At least, I think..." Barry tried to sound comforting.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, I'll meet you at the station, I'll be up in the lab. I'll just say that I was moving my stuff in there and hope that they won't make me take a polygraph..."

Barry laughed, "Alrighty, see you then Queen of Darkness~" Barry mocked. I rolled my eyes, "Shut up Allen before I kill you," I warned, hanging up the phone. I sighed, going upstairs and getting my stuff.

Well, since I'm heading out to the lab, might as well buy food instead of the crappy cream cheese sandwich anyways...

Time to start hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - IT'S HORRIBLEEEEEE! GAHHHHH! I know, all my first chapters suck. But, hopefully it will get more exciting. Comparing this to my Teen Wolf fanfic (which I still seriously need to update) I'm trying to make this more funny and happy and exciting. Jazmine went through tragedy in **_**Secrets. **_**And since Leilah hasn't (not that we know of so far) it's gonna be laid back, sarcastic and pure dry humor. Or at least what I think dry humor is. I hope you enjoyed tho! I LUH YEW! ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Storme

**Chapter Two**

**The Storme**

* * *

><p>"Well if it isn't the Queen of Darkness!" Barry said with a smile as he came inside the lab. I rolled my eyes, putting a french fry in my mouth,"Hush up loser," I said with a smile.<p>

"Is that some of the stuff you need to analyze from the crime scene?" I asked Barry, pointing to the bag. Barry nodded and started doing his lab work.

I plopped onto on of the chairs that were free, "Oh hey, I wanted to ask you earlier at the crime scene, but I never saw you—do you want to come with me and Iris to STAR Labs for the Particle Accelerator? If I get this done in time?" Barry asked.

I widened my eyes, shot out of my chair and frantically nodded, "Of course I would love to go! It has been my dream to at least see Harrison Wells, not from a computer screen, but _in person_!" I gave Barry a hug, then let go and twirled around.

"Barry, you are the greatest!"

"Well... Can't lie about that..."

I laughed and sat back down, when I saw a person come in. She was dark skinned, her hair was perfectly tucked in place, and just by seeing her face, I knew Barry had a crush on her.

"Okay! I am ready to see this atom smasher-" she looked to find a word, "smashing..." Then she looked towards me, "Oh! I forgot, dad told me that you started having a partner today..." she stuck out her hand, "Iris West."

I smiled and shook her hand, "Leilah Storme," I grinned. She gave a smile back, "There was a shooting today," Barry piped up. We both paid attention to him, "Your dad's needs me to process of some evidence, that means I don't even know if we'll be able to make it to STAR Labs or not..."

I pouted, standing up and getting another french fry and eating it. "But seeing this thing turn on is like, your dream! Your sad little nerdy dream..." Iris exasperated. I raised my hand, "Um-it's my sad little nerdy dream too!" I said. She smiled and took one of my fries and ate it,"Besides, I cancelled a date for this..." she commented

"Hey! Hands off the fries~!" I joked. Iris looked at Barry, "Yeah? Maybe you wanna be rewording your sentence once ya look at him~" She said pointing to Barry, who was sipping from my coke.

I snatched the cup away from him, "Ugh, so rude!" I teased. Barry rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I am stress eating over my dissertation! We started selling cronuts at Jitters, I ate two!" she sighed.

I nodded, dissertation work was stressful. I almost permanently deleted mine, I thought the world was over. Luckily, Felicity was able to retrieve it in it's perfect condition.

"If I don't graduate soon, I'm gonna be more muffin top than woman." Iris said. Barry chuckled, "You look amazing, Iris..." he said. I knew he meant it. From the way he looked at her, yeah. He really did mean it... Iris rolled her eyes.

She looked at the science magazine on Barry's desk, "What is so important about this Particle Accelerator anyway?" she asked. My mouth dropped, "She did not..." I stated. Barry had these eyes, like he was a little kid who just got candy, and was making a speech about how much he wanted to thank his mother.

"Harrison Wells' work in quantum theory is _light years_ ahead of _anything_ they are doing at STAR!" he told her.

"You're doing that thing, where you're not speaking english..."

I chuckled and walked over to the board, grabbing a marker, "Okay. Imagine that..." I drew a small black dot on the board, and pointed at it, "that dot is _everything!_ The human has ever learned until this day." I said.

"Does that include twerking?" I laughed.

Barry took the marker from me and drew a huge circle around it, "THAT is everything we could learn from the particle accelerator! It's a whole new way of looking at physics!"

Scratch out the thing I said about the eyes being child eyes.

They're just crazy eyes.

"It will literally change the way we think about everything!" he exclaimed. Both Iris and I put our hands on his shoulders, "You gotta get yourself a girlfriend..." we said in unison. We looked at each other, and then giggled, 'Seriously though. I may be a nerd, but even I'm scared of how much you know..."

"Ah leave him alone. He's working..." Detective West walked in, "Hi dad..." Iris said. Something beeped. "You're test thingy is done!" I remarked, walking to the couch and plopping on it, putting my feet on a table in front of me.

"I think the Mardon brothers are hiding on a farm." Barry announced. "The fecal matter I found on the street was cow manure, which contains traces of oxytracycline." Iris and Joe looked confused, "It's an antibiotic." I stepped in.

"There are only four farms in the area that still use it in their feed." Barry grabbed a paper from his desk and handed it to Joe, "Bet you'll find a pretty sweet Shelby parked at one of them!" he remarked.

Iris smiled, "Dad, seeing as Barry solved your poop problem, how about letting him and Leilah go to STAR Labs?" she asked. Joe sighed, "Fine. Go." Iris squealed and Barry took his jacket, while I grabbed my fries.

"Joe, thank you!"

* * *

><p>I'm in STAR Labs.<p>

Holy jesus.

You don't understand how much I'm freaking out.

Fun fact, I was apart of the MIT class of 09 and then got my masters, studying a variety of different sciences. My top two jobs was to be a forensics assistant or to work at STAR Labs.

It's unfortunate that I'm not working here and I have to work for the police.

I walked in next to Barry and Barry was next to Iris. "So Barry, how was your trip?" Iris asked. "Did you find proof of the impossible in Starling City, or did you just make my dad mad for no reason?"

Barry chuckled, "Actually, while I was away, I had a chance to think about... relationships..."

Oh god, here we go... Let's hope she doesn't misunderstand...

"And... how I'm not in one... and you're not in one either..."

So, so smooth Barry Allen. Way to be subtle.

"And you're my best friend Iris..." Barry stated. "Aw, you're mine too! Why else would I be here? I know what you're gonna say Barry." Iris told him. "I'm not sure you do..." Barry replied.

"Even though we grew up in the same house together, and we're kind of brother and sister, because we're not brother and sister, things can get... weird and awkward to talk to me about girls! But I just want you to know that it shouldn't be awkward. There is nothing more that I want for you than to meet the right person that totally loves and adores you for the amazing person you are!"

Aaaaaaaaannndddd... she misunderstood...

"You took the words right out of my mouth..." Barry said. "aw, aren't you glad I know you so well?" Iris asked.

Barry sighed and I patted his shoulder, he looked over to me and he gave me a sad smile.

Finally, Dr. Harrison Wells walked onto the stage.

My heart stopped, holy shit. I see him. This is unreal!

"Thank you! My name is Harrison Wells. And tonight, the future begins. The work my team and I do here will change our understanding of Physics! It will bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine. And that future will be faster than you think!" we all cheered, but that's when the protests got louder and the NO STAR LABS signs got higher.

Somebody took Iris's bag! "No! My bag! That has my dissertation in it!" Iris freaked out. Barry ran after the mugger. Oh god, this is not gonna end up well.

I ran after him.

But, thankfully, when I caught up with Barry, there was a police officer who was holding a gun to the mugger's face.

I was holding Barry's chin up as he held a tissue to his bleeding nose, "God, how the hell could you be so reckless?! That's my job, not yours Barry!" I scolded. Barry sighed, "I was just trying to—" "Help retrieve a laptop bag for the love of your life?" I asked.

Iris finally joined us, looking at the good looking police officer. "Who is that guy, and what is he so proud of? So, he caught a mugger," She asked. "He's a transfer from keystone! He started a few weeks ago, Eddie Thawne."

"Ohhh! So that's detective pretty boy!" Iris and I said in unison. Barry raised an eyebrow at us, "There's been talk around the station..." I replied. "That's what my dad calls him..." Iris confirmed.

"Says he actually keeps score on who he arrests..." I replied. "He is pretty though..." Iris said. I sighed and got up, "I have to go, I have to get to the lab early tomorrow..."

* * *

><p>I was running through the rain, I should have brought an umbrella. My phone vibrated, I pulled it out. STAR Labs' Particle Accelerator failed. Something went wrong. My eyes widened.<p>

The storm got worse, it was thundering now. I squatted down on the floor, covering my ears and closing my eyes tightly shut. "It's not here... It's not here! You won't get hurt!" I told myself. I wish I could hide. I wish everything went dark. I was I could be in the darkness where no one could find me.

And the next thing you know... Something went through my body, like a bolt of electricity. And, I black out.

_**9 Months Later...**_

"cant read my- can't read my, no he can't read my poker face!" I heard. Ugh, Lady Gaga. Not the biggest fan of her...

My eyes shot open and I sat up in the hospital bed. Only, it wasn't a hospital bed. And I wasn't in a hospital. I looked around, and there was a guy with long hair, and a girl with red-ish brown hair. "Whoa! Where am I?!" I asked, "STAR Labs!" The guy said.

I stood up, and looked at a camera, I could see my upper body, since I was pretty short. 5"3. I was wearing a black sports bra and some really nice sweatpants. But my build was a lot better than the last time, almost like I had been training with Oliver again.

I heard beeping, and gasping. I turned around, Barry! "Oh, my god!" the guy said.

"Where am I?!" Barry frantically asked. "He's up!" The girl informed. I rolled my eyes.

No shit Sherlock.

The girl started flashing the eye flashlight in his face, calling out words that none of us listened to.

I went by Barry's side, and tried calming him down, "Woah, woah, hey... Dude, calm down... You're at Star Labs!" I told him. Barry looked at me, "Leilah?" he asked. Then his eyes shifted down from my face to the sports bra. I rolled my eyes, "Hey, eyes up here." I said, pulling his face up to my face.

"Who are you?" Barry asked the guy and the girl in a low voice. "I'm Cisco Ramone, that's Caitlin." Caitlin gave him a glare, he rolled his eyes, "Dr. Snow..." Cisco corrected.

Caitlin held up a cup, "I need you to urinate in this." she stated. Cisco took the cup away, "Not right this second!" he said. "Wait, what-what is happening?! What is going on?!" Barry question. "Yeah, we both have no idea what is going on! You can at least fill us in on that!" I said.

"You both were struck by lightning, guys!" Cisco said. I looked at Barry's stomach on the screen.

Umm... since when did he have those marvelous— Wait. Am I seriously saying that?

"Lighting... gave me.. abs?" he asked.

I zoned out. I was struck by lightning? How am I still alive. How long was I out?

"Nine months..." someone said as if they were reading my mind. I turned around to see Harrison Wells.

_The_ Harrison Wells.

Lord have mercy on my soul...

"Welcome back Mr. Allen, Ms. Storme... We have a lot to discuss..." he said.

* * *

><p>Caitlin gave me and Barry a STAR Labs sweatshirt to put on, and Dr. Wells gestures to come follow him. "It's hard to believe we're here..." Barry started. I nodded in agreement, "I've always wanted to meet you face to face..." I remarked.<p>

"Well you two certainly went to great lengths to do it... STAR Labs has not been operational since FEMA categorized us as a class 4 hazardous location..." Dr. Wells said. He kept going, "17 people died that night, many more were injured... including myself amongst them..."

Barry and I looked below ourselves and saw the damage done to STAR, "Geez... What happened?" Barry gasped. "Nine months ago, the particle accelerator went online exactly as planned. For 45 minutes I had achieved my life's dream, and then... then there was an anomaly...

"The electron volts became unmeasurable, the ring under us popped, energy from that detonation came into the sky, and that—in turn— created a storm cloud..."

"That made a lighting bolt, that struck us..." I finished. Dr. Wells nodded, "That's right... I was recovering myself, when I heard about the two of you. Coincidentally, you both were in hospital rooms near each other, so I was able to observe you both. For Barry, the hospital was undergoing unexplainable power outages whenever you were going into cardiac arrest—which was, actually, a misdiagnosis. Because you see, you weren't actually flat lining, Barry. Your heart was beating so fast that the EKG couldn't register it...

"Now, I'm not the most popular person these days, but Detective West and his daughter accepted for me to bring you here, where we were able to stabilize you. And Leilah, we were able to get permission from your older brother, who ended up coming all the way from Gotham to Central City in a matter of 4 hours..." Harrison finally finished.

"Iris?" Barry and I asked at the same time. I stopped myself, "Wait, Lucas came to Central City?!" Harrison nodded, "Yes, Iris and Lucas came to see you quite often..." Dr. Wells confirmed. "She talks a lot..." Caitlin said, handing Harrison his drink. "Also," Cisco interrupted. "She's hot..."  
>"And Lucas isn't that bad looking either..." Caitlin said, not looking up from her computer.<p>

"We have to go..." I said, dragging Barry by the arm. "What? No, we still have to run some more tests!" Caitlin objected. "Look, we feel fine, isn't that right Leilah?" Barry said, looking towards me. I nodded, "Thank you, so much for saving our lives..." I said, before walking out.

Then I saw Barry turning back, "what are you doing?!" I hissed. Barry gave me his index finger, signalling to hold n, "Oh, can we keep the sweatshirts?" he asked.

Ugh, idiot.

"Yeah, keep the sweatshirts..." Harrison replied.

Well, it's time to see my brother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : And that's that! I wrote this a bit longer, I didn't realize how short my first chapter was until I actually read it. The episode chapters are gonna be a lot longer, probably averaging in this size of content. I'll probably be splitting the episodes in each of 3 parts. Very excited to see how Leilah gets her powers and stuff!**

**So, I have an idea of what her meta power is gonna be, but I'm still thinking, so if you have any suggestions, go ahead and tell me! AH! And if you're wondering what Leilah looks like, the person i "casted" was Emily Rudd. Also, any outfits Leilah wears is on my bio in a Polyvore set, and her apartment is there too! **

**So that's it! Bye guys! Love ya all! The Quxxn wishes you goodbye my dear subjects! Mwah~!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Light and Darkness

**Chapter Three**

**Light and Darkness**

* * *

><p>We both headed into Jitters. Barry went because Iris, obviously, works there. And I followed because Lucas is addicted to coffee, and Jitters is the best coffee place in Central City. Once Barry hit eyes with Iris, I spotted Lucas. I ran to him and gave him a hug.<p>

"Leilah! You're awake!" he exclaimed. I smiled and hugged him even tighter, "Yeah, I just got up..." I replied. Lucas smiled and handed me his coffee. I looked at him skeptically and gasped exaggeratedly, "Oh my goodness graciousness! Is Lucas Storme actually giving me his coffee?!" Lucas laughed, "Hey, you just got up from a nine month coma, I think you need it." he told me.

I smiled and sipped the coffee, but that's when everything went serious, "Leilah... you scared the hell out of me... They contacted me at work, and I tried to call you, but- but you weren't answering. And you always answer my calls. I got to the hospital as fast as I could... You kept dying in front of me Leilah. They told me you weren't breathing, that your heart kept stopping..."

I held Lucas's hand, "Hey, hey..." I took his fingers and guided them to my wrist, "Do you feel this? It's my pulse. That means I'm fine. My heart is beating at it's normal rate... I swear, I'm fine..." I said. "Leilah..." Lucas got interrupted, "Hey, Lei, we have to head to the station, we have a lot of work to catch up on..." Barry told me. I sighed and nodded, "Okay..." I replied.

I sat up and looked at Lucas, "Don't worry, I'll be fine... Now you go on home. You've been gone from Gotham for 9 months, I think you have some explaining to do at work..." I said. Lucas looked sad, "But—" I held my hand up. But something weird happened.

A flash of light just busted through Jitters. _What the hell?!_ I thought. I ignored it and kissed Lucas's cheek and waved goodbye.

Joe hugged Barry and then put a hand on my shoulder, "You two scared the hell out of me!" Joe remarked. A police officer came up to me, "Yeap, you took quite the nap there, kid. And you two still look twelve!" I laughed and so did Barry.

I looked around, the station hasn't changed, and the lab probably hasn't either. _Which reminds me..._ I went up into the lab.

I walked around the area, and observed it. Some of the things were dusty, and probably some needed replacement. I headed back downstairs to see a guy about to hold a gun. "Hey!" I shouted. I felt a gust of wind, and I stuck my hand out, and another weird thing happened.

The light thing didn't happen, but everything went dark for three seconds. And Barry was at another area very quickly. I ran to him, and I saw Barry freaking out a bit. "Uh-I-um, I'm fine..." he told Iris, who probably asked him if he was okay.

I gave him a look and he looked back at me, "I just, need some air. But I'll call you tonight, alright?" Barry went out the back door, and I followed swiftly.

Just in time, I saw Barry holding his hand in front of his face, it was shaking...

No... it wasn't shaking... It was _vibrating_... "What's happening to you..?" I asked.

Barry took off in a run, going to one side very quickly. Then ended up crashing against a police car, breaking the glass in a matter of 1 second. "Barry... we have to get to STAR, _now!_" I told him. He looked at me and smirked, picking me up bridal style and started running.

I felt a thrill with the wind in my hair, but that soon stopped when we ended up in the back of a van, I coughed and panted, "Awesome..." we said in sync.

* * *

><p>They went ahead to test Barry, and I was next to Caitlin and Dr. Wells, "You don't actually believe he can run that fast, do you?" she asked Dr. Wells. "Well, I believe anything is possible, and in a few minutes, maybe you will too..." he told Caitlin.<p>

I looked at Dr. Wells, "Not to sound like a self centered bitch, but what about me?" I asked. The both looked in my direction, "I was struck by that lightning too, and if I'm positive, everything has been going pretty badly today, just saying..." I said. Dr. Wells nodded, "I assure you, Leilah, we will run tests on you as well..." Harrison said.

I nodded and stood up, seeing Barry in a ridiculous outfit, "What is this blasphemy?" I asked laughing. "It's a little snug..." Barry said, ignoring my comment. Cisco smiled, "Well at least you'll be running so fast no one will see you in it..." he tried comforting.

"Or if I don't post the picture I just took of you... But I think that's not likely. And I have 8k followers on Instagram~" I cooed going back to sit down under the tent.

Cisco sat next to me, I was observing Barry deeply as he was talking to Caitlin, "So you like him, huh?" Cisco asked. "What the hell?!" I jumped, with a slight squeal. I put my hand on my chest, "Don't do that!" I told him. Cisco put his hands up in surrender. I rolled my eyes.

"No... Of course I don't like him. Why would I like him? Does it look like I like him, I thought so." I answered quickly. Cisco raised an eyebrow, and I sighed, "Okay, fine... Maybe a little... But even if I did, there's no point. He's in love with Iris..." I said sadly.

Then I saw it, I saw Barry run. And It was amazing, he was gone in a flash...

"He just passed 200 miles per hour!" Cisco said. "That's impossible..." Caitlin droned. I smiled, "Amazing..."

* * *

><p>Barry got injured, and he was kind of sleeping right now, so it was the perfect chance to test on me. They put me in a room full of lights. Not enough to blind me, but enough to make my sight a little bit blurry.<p>

I had no idea what to do. So I did what I did before, I held my hand out. Then, I saw it, clear. Something was emitting from my hand. Darkness.

The darkness covered every single light out there, and the room went black. My eyes winded. Then, I put out my other hand, one light was uncovered, enough to show shadows.

_If I can control light and dark... there should be one more thing I could do... but what is it..?_ I thought. I looked at my shadow, and realization hit me.

I closed my eyes, and took a breath before walking toward my shadow. Then, I was in it. I looked at my body, dark and covered. I was a shadow. I closed my eyes (or what felt like my eyes) again and walked forward. And I was in human form again.

I took my hand out, and the darkness went away, the light broke through them. I sighed in content, "Awesome..." I heard Cisco say from outside.

Barry finally woke up, and we saw Caitlin telling him what had happened, "It looks like you had a distal radius fracture..." she said, showing him his x-ray on the tablet. "Had?" he asked. I handed him the other tablet, "It's healed. In three hours..." I told him.

"How is that even possible?" he asked, super confused. "We don't know... yet." Caitlin said.

"You really need to learn how to stop..." Cisco said. "What happened out there today?" Harrison asked, "You were moving pretty well and then something caused you to lose focus..." I didn't know if that was a question or a statement.

"I started remembering something... When I was eleven, my mother was murdered..." everything went silent. Everything went sad, and serious... I didn't like it.

"It was late... a sound woke me up, and I came downstairs and... I saw what looked like a ball of lightning. Inside the lightning, there was a man. He killed my mom... They arrested my dad, he's still in Iron Heights for her murder. Everyone, the cops, the shrinks... They all told me what I saw was impossible, but what if the man I saw was like me?"

"Well, I can assure you, you and Leilah are one of a kind..." Harrison confirmed. I nodded.

I walked away, and headed back to my apartment.

* * *

><p>I was at home, on my laptop, getting myself filled in with Felicity, watching YouTube videos and doing other things when I got a text.<p>

_**Barffolemyew (Barry) : There's another one...**_

I furrowed my eyebrows...

_**The Queen of Darkness : Another one? Of what?**_

_**Barffolemyew (Barry) : A person with powers... Like us...**_

_**The Queen of Darkness : That's impossible! Didn't Dr. Wells say that we were the only ones?!**_

_**Barffolemyew (Barry) : Well he was lying then. And Iris has a boyfriend...**_

_**The Queen of Darkness : Wait, what? Who?**_

_**Barffolemyew (Barry) : Eddie... Thawne...**_

_**The Queen of Darkness : Her dad's PARTNER?**_

I ignored the next text he gave me, and got up, changing my clothes immediately before heading getting on my bike and driving to STAR. I came in to see Barry, Cisco and Caitlin together. I walked over to them and Barry gave a soft smile to me.

Was that my heart? Why is it beating so fast? Is this what liking someone is supposed to feel like?!

I hate it.

"I've been going over unsolved cases for the last nine months and there's been a sharp increase in unexplained deaths and missing people. Your meta-humans have been busy... I'm not blaming you... I know guys didn't mean for this to happen... I know you all lost something..." I saw how he looked at Caitlin.

My breath hitched, "But I need your help to catch Mardon and anyone else like him... But I can't do it without you..." he said. Cisco nodded, "If we're gonna do this... I have something that might help..."

Cisco guided us to an outfit that was the same size for Barry, "Something I've been playing with... Designed to replace the turnouts that fire fighter traditionally wear... I was thinking that if STAR Labs did something nice for the community, people wouldn't hate Dr. Wells so much..."

"How is it gonna help me?" Barry asked. "It's heat and abrasive resistant, so it should withstand your moving at high velocity speed... And the aerodynamic design should help you maintain control. Plus, it comes with a built in sensor so we can keep track of your vitals and stay in contact with you from here..." Cisco said.

I raised my hand, "I wanna go after him too. I may be a little tech girl, but I need to help Barry... You got anything for me?" I asked. Cisco smiled and lead me to another mannequin, it was an outfit that looked like Barry's but black. I smirked, "I'm gonna make a few modifications... that okay?" I asked. Cisco nodded, "Please, go ahead!" he said with a smile.

I grinned and got out some sewing stuff from my backpack, "Thanks... now how do we track Mardon?" I asked. I kept my focus on the suit but still listened.

"I re-tasked STAR Labs' satellite to track meteorological abnormality over Central City. We just got a ping. Atmosphere and pressure just dropped in a matter of seconds! I've tracked it to a farm, just west of the city!" Caitlin remarked.

I smiled, "I'm done with the suit! Imma get changed!" I said. I went to the bathroom to change my suit, I probably would get really cold in the winter, but that's okay. I shoved on some boots and put on a mask that my mother had bought one day. Sighing I went outside again.

"Woah... hello sexy body..." Cisco said. I rolled my eyes, "Shut up Ramone..." I said. I saw Barry in his suit, "You ready?" he asked. I smiled, "Ready as I'll ever be~" I said. Caitlin gave me a Bluetooth, which I gladly put on, "You sure this thing won't fall out or anything?" I asked. Caitlin shook her head, "Nope, it's been Cisco'd!" Cisco called out. I laughed and nodded.

I jumped on Barry's back, clinging onto him like a koala, "Let's go tiger~" I cooed, "Yes Queen~" he replied. I laughed softly, and he took off.

We saw Joe and Eddie, and something about to fly on top of him, I knew that was my signal to let go. I hit the ground hard groaning, and he ran to take the debris away.

"Barry, Leilah, this thing's getting closer! His speeds are 200mph and increasing! Guys can you hear me?!" Cisco said. I got up and rubbed my temple, "Yeah! Loud and clear!" I shouted. "If this keeps up, it could be an F5 tornado!" Cisco told us.

"And it's headed toward the city! How do we stop it?!" Barry asked. "Guys!" I panicked. My eyes widened, "What if you unravel it?!" I asked Barry. "How the hell are you gonna do that?!" Caitlin asked. "I could distract Mardon by flashing lights that can pass the tornado, and Barry can run around it, in the opposite direction. He can cut off it's legs!" I said. Barry agreed, "Your body may not be able to handle those speeds, Barry you'll die. Leilah doesn't even know the extent of her power either. If she uses too much energy, she my die as well." Caitlin said.

"We have to try!" Barry replied. Then, he took off, running around the tornado. I went ahead and flashed the lights at the tornado, making them as bright as possible.

Mardon however, was being persistent, he made Barry slam across the area, slamming into me as well. "It's too strong!" I screamed. The tornado got bigger, "You can do this Barry, Leilah. Barry you were right, I am responsible for all this... So many people have been hurt because of me, and when I looked at you all I saw was another potential victim of my works. And Yes I created this madness, but you two can stop it. You can do this. Now run. Barry, _**RUN**_!"

Praise the lord for motivational speeches.

I took that as the chance to distract Mardon again, flashing lights, but still looking at Barry in amazement.

Then, it unraveled. The dust was everywhere, "Barry?!" I screamed. I saw him, panting, and ran over to him and hugged him tightly, "HEY!" we turned around. "I didn't think there was anyone else like me..." Clyde said. I rolled my eyes, "We're not like you... You're a murderer" Barry said. Then we heard gun shots firing. Barry covered me in a tight hug.

But neither of us felt the impact. I looked and saw Mardon on the floor, dead. We both turned around to see Joe holding his gun.

"Barry! Leilah?!" Caitlin said over the Bluetooth. "It's over..." he replied. "We're okay..." I stated.

* * *

><p>Barry had given me a hoodie, and I had put my mask in the pocket. I had a regular outfit on, living our double life as forensic scientists... I had looked around, observed everyone. I'm an observer. I studied the barn, the ambulance, the firefighters, who were useless in this situation. And then Barry.<p>

_You have to let this feeling go..._ I told myself. But I was in a constant war with myself.

_**But, Iris has a boyfriend... Barry has no chances with her anymore...**_

_Are you sure about that? He loves _her_ not you._

_**Shut up...**_

_Why should I? You know it's true! He will never, ever love you. _

_**Stop it! Just Shut up already!**_

_You are nothing... absolutely nothing..._

_**SHUT UP!**_

"Leilah?" Barry asked. I jumped, "Huh? Y-yeah what's up?" I asked. "Remember, we can't tell anyone about this... because—" I interrupted him, "Yeah, I know... The more people that know, the more that get hurt... I know..." I said. He nodded, and I walked away.

_Get over yourself..._


End file.
